


I am always here

by Sylocked



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylocked/pseuds/Sylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，Bucky金融系大学生和美队历史学教授设定，OOC的话一定是作者的错。<br/>贾妮出没，其他CP待定。<br/> SY首发，ID天然蠢君。</p><p>*感情冬盾冬无差<br/>*肉只有冬盾_(:з」∠)_<br/> <br/>他们当然不属于我，他们永远属于彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　James Barnes最近有点烦躁。  
　　  
　　几乎他所有的朋友都发现了他这种反常的低气压，毕竟Barnes家的少爷从来没在专业课上挂着一脸焦躁的表情不停地转笔，偶尔还用力地拽着他相对于同龄男生略长的棕色头发，让人担心下一秒钟他就要身体力行直接摔书出门了。  
　　  
　　幸好他多少熬到了Stan Lee教授讲完最后一个部分慢悠悠地离开后，才开始近乎粗鲁地收拾着所有课本。终于在他的朋友里，Rumlow实在看不下去地凑到了Barnes面前。  
　　  
　　“嘿，别再为那个女人难过了好吗？今晚去Stark酒吧喝几杯，那儿有个唱歌的妞儿超赞。”  
　　  
　　“谢了，Rumlow。不过最近没心思玩，我还有事，明天见。”  
　　  
　　Barnes有些急促地说完了这些话之后，就飞快地拎起书包，不等他剩下的朋友们反应过来就跑出了教室。他知道自己的背影多多少少有些落荒而逃的狼狈，不过他已经无暇去顾及这一点，匆匆躲过了下课的人流，Barnes下意识地去搜索视线内的遮蔽物，果不其然在走廊的尽头发现了那个偷偷摸摸的身影。  
　　  
　　他努力地调整了自己的面部表情，表现出一幅不在意的模样，然后在余光扫到那个身影躲闪地后退之后，用他最快的速度大步跑到身影刚刚躲藏的地方。  
　　  
　　墙面的另一端是空荡荡的回廊，连个该死的人影也没有。  
　　  
　　这他妈的是这周第几次了？  
　　  
　　Barnes喘了几口气平复了呼吸，看了看四下无人，他终于忍不住朝着没人的回廊比了个中指。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　第一次意识到他被人“注视”着的时候，他正亲密地和Maria在湖边的长椅上交换一个甜蜜的吻。Maria是他好不容易追来的隔壁班的姑娘，漂亮，性感，大方，他们刚刚交往快一个星期，Barnes每天都有说不完的情话逗着姑娘咯咯地笑。  
　　  
　　就在他还沉浸在Maria柔软嘴唇的触感上时，Barnes忽然察觉到身后传来的一个绝对无法忽视的视线，像是有形一般滑过他的后颈，脊背，后腰，然后没入夏季薄薄的衣服里。  
　　  
　　Barnes瞬间就清醒了过来，他飞快地推开Maria转过身站起来，然后防备地盯着那片绿油油的灌木。  
　　  
　　没有人影。风轻轻地吹过叶子晃动，但Barnes不想放过任何一个细节，甚至认真地一点点扫过那些看起来大同小异的树木，试图找出有人存在的痕迹，他似乎是观察了很长一段时间，最终才在Maria有些不满的抱怨声中渐渐回过神来。  
　　  
　　Barnes重新看着Maria那对他最爱的蔚蓝色的眼睛，对方还舔着嘴唇有些困惑地望向他，他却像浑身浇了桶冷水一样发凉，然后哑口无言。  
　　  
　　接下来的约会Barnes完全没了心思，他们似乎是去了街角那家很有人气的冷饮店，Maria抱怨了气温太热还是其他的什么，然后他体贴地把对方送回宿舍后，回到自己租的房子里，在打开门的一瞬间如释重负，重重地把身体摔在木地板上。  
　　  
　　木地板的触感冰冷坚硬，Barnes翻了个身伸出手臂挡住脸，无法控制地回想起下午身后的视线。  
　　  
　　那股视线，说实话，并不讨厌。但是……是夏天高温度的副作用吗，总觉得被那视线扫过的皮肤一阵火烧般的灼热感，顺着四肢蔓延到心脏，渐渐和心脏的跳动融合，让他身体里的每个部件都热络了起来。  
　　  
　　在接触到那道视线之前，Barnes觉得他的人生一直过得很精彩，家族里优秀的继承人，从没断过的漂亮的女朋友，大学里主修金融选修法律完全走的是精英路线，以及一堆以后生意往来互相照顾的朋友——几乎能预见他五年后就能以社会成功人士的身份出现在媒体平台了。  
　　  
　　然后这个视线出现了。即使紧紧贴着冰凉木板也散不去的灼热，能够瞬间牵动心脏的无法忽视的存在感，让Barnes一瞬间觉得他二十几年的人生就像个上世纪老旧的黑白默片，带着一股子僵硬的空洞和乏味，还有冰冷的不和谐。  
　　  
　　Barnes皱了皱眉，不知道为什么，觉得自己的左臂一阵抽筋地疼。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　接下来的将近一个礼拜的时间里，Barnes都能感觉到那阵无所不在的视线。他上课的时候，独自在图书馆的时候，和Maria约会的时候，搂着朋友肩膀在酒吧喝酒的时候……让Barnes有些松了口气的是，这种视线只会出现在公共场合，他从来不用担心上厕所或是洗澡怎样的时候一个激灵转过身来。  
　　  
　　大概是一个还算有原则的偷窥者。Barnes默默在心里下了评语。  
　　  
　　从小因为家族生意的缘故，Barnes早早地就熟悉了各种或复杂或好奇或别有用心的视线，因此在确定了这个视线的主人没有威胁之后，Barnes不知出于什么心态辞退了身边的所有保镖，然后兴致勃勃地——没错，兴致勃勃地和对方玩起了你追我躲的游戏。  
　　  
　　对方没有辜负他的期待，绝对是个值得正视的对手。Barnes发现，无论他多么快地找到对方的所在地，都永远会在下一秒钟失去对方的踪影。他试着假装不在意，然后慢慢地接近，但对方就像是毫不费劲地看穿了他的伪装，甚至像是能读懂他的动作，总是能先他一步行动。  
　　  
　　Barnes有时候觉得自己像是在和一个老朋友玩捉迷藏，而他有些不想承认，自己已经完全乐在其中。  
　　  
　　但这是他的秘密，他没有把这件事告诉任何人。好吧，Maria除外，毕竟男朋友约会的时候一天到晚眼神乱飘可骗不过任何一个精明的女人，而在听完了Barnes的解释之后，Maria几乎是憋不住地笑了出声。  
　　  
　　“不可能，亲爱的，你最近一定是太累了，说真的你不用那么着急去看那些银行的年报和汇率变动什么的，距离期末paper还有好长一段时间呢。”  
　　  
　　Barnes张了张嘴，最终吐出几个字。  
　　  
　　“大概，是这样吧。”  
　　  
　　他不知道该怎么说出他已经好久没有听课这件事，也完全忘记了要看每天起床的财经新闻，那些过去熟悉的符号和数字忽然变得无比陌生。Barnes垂下眼，把所有想倾述的话咽了回去，他听出了Maria语气里的敷衍，然后他有些绝望地意识到，她根本不相信他。  
　　  
　　再后来的隔阂和分手也变得理所当然，Barnes心里并没有太多的负疚感，他和Maria没有什么感情基础，当初在一起其实更像是一种寂寞的荷尔蒙吸引。但让他有些好笑的是，他的朋友们最先察觉到他烦躁的情绪，并把它归因为一些……欲求不满什么的，总是动不动就拖他去泡妞。  
　　  
　　从前他从来不会拒绝这种程度的玩乐，可现在他满脑子都是要抓到那个偷窥狂的念头，Barnes有些浮躁地快步走在回家的路上，然后转角的瞬间不留神撞上了什么坚硬的东西。  
　　  
　　还没等他反应过来就因为反作用力摔在了地上，Barnes捂着自己疼痛的鼻子，低头看下去果然撞出血了。他忍不住拧眉抬起头，却看见对面被他撞上的男人有些手忙脚乱地放下手里的箱子，然后有些小心翼翼地蹲下来，像是要掏出餐巾纸给他却忘带似的，露出一副可怜兮兮的表情。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉，刚刚走神了，你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　刚刚模糊的一瞥已经能看出对面的男人很高，蹲下来的时候却奇异地不让人觉得压迫感，他问着这句话的时候甚至给人一种没来由的安心。  
　　  
　　Barnes后知后觉地发现，男人有一双和Maria很相像的蔚蓝色的眼眸，但是男人眼中的这种蓝色似乎是更纯粹些，也更……漂亮些。  
　　  
　　Barnes花了很大毅力才没有让自己表情失控——虽然他也不知道他如果放任自己失控，他会露出什么表情，但他就是近乎本能地收敛起了所有情绪，然后摆出了一副Barnes家小少爷商业谈判般似的冷冰冰的脸。  
　　  
　　“Who are you？”


	2. Chapter 2

　　Barnes在说出这句话的下一秒钟就后悔了。  
　　  
　　不管怎样，他都不该用这么理所当然、近乎指责的语气对待一个初次见面的陌生人。最近这段时间他过得诸事不顺也好，刚刚的意外让他撞了满鼻子的血也好，事实上，这些让人丧气的一切都跟对面的男人没有任何关系。他大概是情绪有点失控，居然就这样把气撒到别人身上。  
　　  
　　稍稍回笼了一些理智，Barnes刚想为自己的鲁莽说句抱歉，一抬头却看见他对面的男人像是受到了什么惊吓，有些不知所措地愣在原地注视着他。  
　　  
　　——表情和神态，都像极了昨天他偶尔在电视上扫到的被莫名抢走了食物的金毛。  
　　  
　　想到这里，Barnes差点就笑出了声，但他很快意识到这时候笑出来太不礼貌，所以刚挑起的嘴角又被狠狠压下，这让他脸上的表情呈现出一种轻微而奇怪的、近乎抽搐的扭曲——而男人很明显把这样的表情理解成了疼痛，他似乎更紧张了，呼吸都带着不易察觉的急促。  
　　  
　　“你没事吧？我、我是今天刚刚搬到这栋公寓的，我楼上有医疗箱，现在就帮你拿过来。”  
　　  
　　“等等。”Barnes一把抓住对方的胳臂，阻止了男人匆匆就要离开的步伐，“我很好。我家也在楼上，只要回家清理下就行。”  
　　  
　　说完这句话，Barnes顺着男人的目光望向大厅左侧的安全楼梯，有些迟疑地开口问道。  
　　  
　　“电梯在另一边，你是打算走楼梯上去？”  
　　  
　　“……我刚刚忘了。”  
　　  
　　金发男人像是有些窘迫，他微微侧过身，单手挫败地挡住自己的脸，而Barnes终于没忍住，任由自己放肆地大笑出声。  
　　  
　　“我是James Barnes，金融三年级生。”  
　　  
　　“Steve Rogers。”金发的男人握住了Barnes伸出的手，顺着力道把他从地上拉起来之后，露出一个纯粹的笑容，“你叫我Steve就好。”  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　Steve跟Barnes道别后关上房门，把手里的箱子重重地扔在一边，不顾地板发出的沉重哀鸣，双手捂住自己的脸，有些绝望地在玄关蹲下。  
　　  
　　糟透了，Steve，这种相遇糟透了。  
　　  
　　他在心里对自己说。  
　　  
　　计划不是这样子的。原本的计划里，Steve应该在这几天里收拾好自己的新家，上上下下打扫干净，然后挑一个安静的周日午后，穿上休闲西装带上热腾腾的苹果派去隔壁邻居家串门，随意地交谈两句之后惊讶地表示“诶你不是Bucky吗我是Steve啊你还记得我吗”，然后热情地邀请他来到自己家，之后就算被拒绝了，也依旧能以邻居的身份慢慢熟悉起来。  
　　  
　　虽然这个方案被他的好友Tony嘲笑过现在这个年代没有哪个住在纽约的美国人会好心到去公寓的邻居家串门，Steve也依然相信，和他一样来自布鲁克林的Bucky会理解他的。  
　　  
　　但是下午搬家公司的电话打破了Steve的行程，他那一箱子本应该明天抵达的书提前到了，Steve刚刚从被打断的午睡中醒来，随手披了件夹克就下楼签收东西。整整一大箱子书，搬家公司居然派了个实习的女大学生来送货，Steve只能绅士风度地表示他完全可以自己搬上去，然后抱着箱子打着哈欠往家走。  
　　  
　　再然后他还没来得及反应过来，就意外撞上了人，还把对方撞得一鼻子血。  
　　  
　　等到看清摔在地上的人，Steve一瞬间觉得自己呼吸都要停止了。  
　　  
　　God, that’s Bucky.  
　　  
　　看到这几天默默注视着的面容这么近距离的出现在自己面前，Steve原本三分的紧张硬生生变成了十二分。他徒劳地想做点什么，至少先止血——他不能就这样呆呆地看着那些红色的血液一点点染上Bucky的嘴唇，还有对方的因为疼痛而显得湿漉漉的眼睛。  
　　  
　　Steve发现他四肢都僵硬了根本动不了，心跳声也越来越大，砰砰地敲击着胸腔变得大到不可思议，像把锤子直接敲在他大脑里那根理智的弦上。  
　　  
　　原本计划了很久的相认被这个意外打乱了。Bucky受伤流血了。Steve说不上来到底是哪个因素影响他的智商在一三象限摇摆。他心急则乱到忘了电梯就要傻呵呵地去爬楼梯，甚至在之后和对方一起进电梯的时候，Steve只顾着检查自己没刮干净的胡子和睡得乱翘的头发，忘了早早被他扔在一边的那箱书，还是Bucky提醒了之后才恍然地想起自己最初下楼的目的。  
　　  
　　简直是惨不忍睹的相遇，糟透了，Steve。  
　　  
　　他又一次在心里重复道。  
　　  
　　这种傻的没边的形象……真的糟透了。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　事实上，Barnes对Steve的印象远没有Steve自己以为的那么糟糕。  
　　  
　　生活在纽约这种快节奏的都市，很少遇见像Steve这样真诚温和的人，Barnes看的出来他眼底的关心是真的关心，他笑起来眼睛眯起，带动着脸上都是笑意。以至于就连Steve穿着的那件不合身材的、有些破旧的褐色夹克，都像是他整个人一样，给周围的人一种近乎老旧的温暖。  
　　  
　　当然，Barnes最高兴的一点莫过于Steve居然“巧合”地搬来了自己的隔壁——别误会，这完全是因为他之前邻居的糟糕程度。这里以前住着个音乐系的学生，时不时半夜扯着嗓子弹吉他唱摇滚，无论投诉了多少次也不收敛。Barnes真心觉得，在这种情况下无论谁搬进来都是对他的救星。  
　　  
　　况且Steve真的是个很安静的人。  
　　  
　　Barnes在短短的交流中就确定了这一点，和Steve说话的时候，他的口音带着他熟悉的气息，这总会让他想起自己的童年，想起那段在布鲁克林的日子。  
　　  
　　那时候他不用天天被家族里逼着学四国语言，也不用每天算计人情伪装的圆滑老成。他放学了就顺着黄昏的街道闲逛，在废旧的铁轨旁搭石头的基地和朋友们玩攻防游戏，偶尔路过面包房挑烤的最油灿灿香喷喷的面包。那时候的世界就是最温暖的金黄色，时间像是静止在最美好的时刻一样缓慢流逝着，河边洗衣的女人们会轻轻哼唱着异国他乡的曲调。  
　　  
　　布鲁克林是Barnes心底最柔软的地方，但他已经变得越来越少地、越来越少地想起那些过去的事。怀旧往往是老年人的专利，他正在适应新的生活，他积极蓬发地创造新的未来，极少有时间回过头去看过去的自己。  
　　  
　　以至于到后来，Barnes都要以为自己已经忘记了童年的旧时光。  
　　  
　　直到今天遇见Steve。  
　　  
　　夜里，他躺在床上闭上眼睛，他忽然发现，他能描绘出记忆里街道旁那些色彩缤纷、风格迥异的老房子，他能记得每天放学回家路上的每个拐角和叫卖的小贩，那条沐浴在黄昏里的街道，还有永远泛着荧荧光亮的河水。这些珍贵的画面像是个被封锁了很久很久的盒子，而Steve的出现就是开启的钥匙。  
　　  
　　这种暖洋洋的感觉顺着记忆蔓延，这让Barnes又想起了那个总是注视着他视线，那个视线今天似乎并没有出现，Barnes说不清自己是失望还是庆幸哪个多一点。  
　　  
　　他下意识地拿那个视线和Steve的作了对比，但很快他就放弃了这个假设。Steve像是个刚刚从乡下小镇来的男孩，眼神是全然的温和与善意，但那个视线……还包含着一些说不清道不明的东西。  
　　  
　　睡前的最后，Barnes想着，自己明天一定要去问问Steve的家乡在哪里。


	3. Chapter 3

　　虽然住在同一栋同一层的公寓，彼此之间只隔着薄薄的墙壁，但Barnes还是发现，他和Steve的交流依旧少的可怜。  
　　  
　　身为学生的Barnes生活非常规律，在白天，他如果有课就去教学楼，没课就抱着电脑去图书馆小憩看书，晚饭过后绕着校园跑步，有人约就和朋友们——大多是被Rumlow这个不甘寂寞的分子怂恿着——去喝酒或K歌。  
　　  
　　但他基本上看不到他新搬来的邻居。他们的时间表似乎对不上，Steve总是来去匆匆，Barnes不止一次听见半夜十二点之后隔壁传来的开锁声，而大多数时候，当Barnes还没起床的时候他也迷迷糊糊听见了这样的声音。  
　　  
　　其实屋子的隔音效果不算很差，但Barnes几乎是控制不住地、有事没事就把自己的注意力放在隔壁那里，他甚至渐渐养成了习惯，每天早晚两次等着邻居开锁合锁的声音，这种期待的心态让他一度觉得自己有点儿变态。  
　　  
　　Barnes狠狠地甩了甩头，拒绝承认这种奇怪的可能性。  
　　  
　　反正他绝不是变态。只是他太无聊，而夜里太安静，让开锁的那一丁点儿的金属咔嚓声都放大了而已。  
　　  
　　今天晚上又是一个典型的夏日夜晚，蒸笼一样闷热。Barnes死死地盯着自己的空调遥控器，努力控制着自己的脾气不要把它从阳台甩出去，自从搬来这个有空调的公寓，他就把电风扇扔在了寝室，以至于现在的他可悲地发现他只剩一把扇子，恶俗的粉红色和劣质的材质，还是前几天路边有人发染发烫发小广告送的。  
　　  
　　Barnes不死心地站在凳子上尝试撬起空调的外壳，只是被喷了一鼻子灰然后弄得自己更加烦躁，他泄气地从椅子上跳下来，然后打开冰箱汲取些凉气。  
　　  
　　热死了热死了热死了啊啊简直要化掉了好讨厌夏天啊好热好热好热好热……  
　　  
　　“咔擦。”  
　　  
　　Barnes下意识把目光扫向隔壁，仔细听了一下对方关上门，然后慢慢踩进屋子里有节奏的脚步声，终于确定了这不是自己因为太热产生的幻觉。天知道他从来没有这么庆幸过自己略超过普通人的五感，让那每天都能听到的咔嚓声一瞬间炸响在他脑海里。  
　　  
　　他几乎下一秒钟就要冲出门敲隔壁的门了，可刚迈出脚，Barnes却又迟疑了。他记得这栋公寓当时是统一安装的空调，Steve又是刚刚搬进来，家里肯定没有多余的电风扇，以Barnes的怕热程度，他绝对想象不出自己靠着一把扇子度过这个夜晚……所以他现在去敲门，就是求投宿的节奏？  
　　  
　　不想麻烦陌生人的本能和怕热的本能在Barnes心里激烈地挣扎了起来，最终的结果是Barnes犹豫了不到一分钟就踩着拖鞋提着薄毯枕头站在了Steve家门口。  
　　  
　　他象征意义地敲了敲门。  
　　  
　　“Steve，在家吗？”  
　　  
　　没有声音，对方似乎没听见，所以Barnes放大了音量又重复了一遍。  
　　  
　　“是谁？诶、诶等等。”  
　　  
　　“James Barnes，住你隔壁的。”  
　　  
　　听的出来Steve的声音伴随着一些水声传来，Barnes甚至听见一些什么东西噼里啪啦掉下来声音——他简直都能想象出对方在浴室里那种手忙脚乱的模样了。Steve在他面前似乎总是特别笨拙，让他偶尔有种Steve很怕他一言不合就甩手走人的错觉。  
　　  
　　Barnes觉得他又要忍不住想笑了。他始终不能理解，第一次见面他被撞得满脸鲜血的样子到底有多吓人，让对方在之后和他的接触中小心翼翼成这个样子。  
　　  
　　他等了不算短的一段时间，门才被打开。Barnes估计以Steve的性格肯定是把自己收拾的整整齐齐，比如擦干了身上的水套上了T恤才出来见人的——可他抬头之后就发现并不是这样，Steve简直像是刚刚被人从水里捞出来，赤裸着上身露出健美的肌肉，下身围着一条白毛巾，他的身后是湿漉漉的一串脚印的痕迹。  
　　  
　　所以刚刚他傻站在门口等了半天这家伙在屋里干什么？  
　　  
　　Barnes稍微好奇了一下就选择性地忽略了这个问题，他努力不让自己把视线聚焦在Steve的胸肌上，直视对方的脸。  
　　  
　　“Steve，我家空调坏了。”Barnes耸耸肩，示意了一下自己手上的“装备”。  
　　  
　　对方怔了怔，在察觉到Barnes登堂入室的明显意图之后也完全没有生气，他从鞋架上给Barnes拿了室内拖鞋，把人领到了客厅，然后在Barnes近乎调侃的目光里重新尴尬地逃回卫生间。  
　　  
　　浴室重新响起水声，Barnes站在开着空调的客厅里舒爽地呼吸着清凉的空气，把薄被铺在沙发上，满意地钻了进去。  
　　  
　　Steve家的沙发很大，足够他舒展四肢也不会觉得憋屈。客厅上的钟显示时间已经快一点了，Barnes觉得自己的生物钟也早就开始抗议了。他一遍遍跟自己说要等Steve洗完澡出来说句谢谢和晚安才够礼貌，但事实上却是他几乎在粘上枕头闭上眼的下个呼吸里就睡着了。  
　　  
　　于是等到Steve磨磨蹭蹭从浴室出来的时候，看到的就是自己沙发上侧躺着的身影。对方的脸被薄被盖住了大半，只有额头露在外面，被子随着他一呼一吸微微地挪动。  
　　  
　　Steve有些手痒地想凑上前撩开对方额头的碎发，但看着被子划下，对方渐渐显露出来的安安静静的睡颜，他又觉得自己心里莫名的躁动就又像潮水一样哗啦啦退去了。  
　　  
　　Goodnight, Bucky.  
　　  
　　他轻声在心底说，脸上挂着止不住的笑意。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　第二天，Barnes睁开眼睛，不熟悉的环境让他花了几秒钟思考发生了什么，然后他就一个挺身，几乎从沙发上蹦了起来。  
　　  
　　要！迟！到！了！  
　　  
　　昨晚他压根忘带了自己的手机，内置的闹钟估计还在隔壁响个不停。Barnes用他最快的速度收拾了自己的东西摔门奔回家，拎着书包换好衣服就往教学楼的方向跑去。  
　　  
　　不要以为大学生就可以随意逃课迟到早退了。先不说Barnes的自制力和自尊让他根本做不出这些事，今天的课也绝对不允许他这么做。  
　　  
　　这是一门历史学的选修课，主要研究的是二战相关的内容。原本Barnes对这门课完全没有兴趣，但学校有最低的非专业选修课要求，他选课的时候也没多想就跟着Rumlow随便选了几个。直到第一次上课教室里紧张的气氛才让Barnes感觉不对劲，但这个时候大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇Natasha已经走了进来，雷厉风行地介绍了自己对这门课的要求。  
　　  
　　Natasha是个很称职的老师，但相应地对学生要求也非常严格。Barnes跑的几乎岔气了，他停下来扫了眼自己的手表，哪怕他以前课堂上向来表现良好，但以黑寡妇的性格，大概一篇十四英寸的论文他是逃不了的了。  
　　  
　　几分钟后他终于赶到了教室门口，还没等他想好个借口解释自己的迟到，就在讲台看见了一个绝不该出现的身影。  
　　  
　　Barnes一动不动地站在原地，直到讲课中的Steve若有所感地转过身，和他四目相对。  
　　  
　　——What the fuck？！  
　　  
　　Barnes发誓，Steve读懂了他的唇语。因为对面这个原本一脸认真的金发男人，就像是忽然被打开了什么机关，冲他露出了一个几乎可以被解读成“抱歉”的、近乎灿烂的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

　　Barnes觉得自己四肢都有些僵硬，他刚刚睡醒的大脑慢半拍地跟不上现实的节奏，这让他就这样突兀地站在教室呆了很久，目光门口死死地盯着讲台上的金发男人。  
　　  
　　直到这阵让人尴尬的沉默延续的时间太长了些，导致很多正在认真听课的学生都分神把注意力看向他们这边的时候，Barnes才忽然回过神，他整了整因为匆匆跑来而有些凌乱的衣服，在教室里搜索了一下Rumlow的位置，保持着沉稳的节奏走了过去。  
　　  
　　他相信Rumlow绝对看出了他的不对劲，所以坐到了自己的位置上放好书包之后，Barnes就飞快地扔给了对方一个“这是怎么回事”的疑惑眼神。  
　　  
　　Rumlow耸了耸肩，懒洋洋地朝讲台上看了一眼，低下头来轻声解释，“Steve Rogers，代课的讲师。黑寡妇临时出国了，直到期末这门课都由他上。”  
　　  
　　Barnes觉得Rumlow说话的声音有些太大了，他看到Steve似乎往这边看了好几眼。  
　　  
　　再其他的，Barnes就没什么再想问的兴致了。他眨了眨因为睡眠不足而有些酸涩的眼睛，天知道刚刚看到Steve是他以后的历史教授的时候，他胸腔里那股没来由的怒火是怎么回事。  
　　  
　　他和Steve明明只见过两面，一次是意外的相撞，一次是昨夜突然的借宿……这么说起来，他们之间的事情进展总是和主流不太一样，他知道自己不是自来熟的人，Steve大概也不是，可彼此间飞快的熟悉却像是理所当然。  
　　  
　　这给了Barnes一种近乎任性的错觉，让他甚至想不管不顾地去质问对方——你刚刚看到我的时候一点儿也不吃惊，明明是看过了学生名单也知道我要上这门课，为什么早上不叫我？你是历史教授这件事，为什么不告诉我？你早就知道要给我上半学期的课为什么还瞒着我？  
　　  
　　这些问题其实都只有一个回答。Barnes用手捂住眼睛，静静地趴在桌子上。其实只是你单方面以为你们关系很好，而Steve并不这么认为，Steve觉得没有必要告诉你，只是这样而已。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　Steve在课堂上是耀眼的，这和Barnes以为的Steve完全不一样。他印象中的Steve就连笑容都是安静的，他的情绪总是很内敛，对每件事情都有种体贴的温柔，有时候甚至是手足无措看上去像个傻大个。但现在的Steve，穿着白衬衫把袖子挽到手肘露出手臂的弧线，带着黑色框的眼镜，语速缓慢而权威地介绍这堂课的内容。  
　　  
　　他讲述的是真正的历史，和Natasha高效而精准的描述不一样，Steve在课本的基础内容上最大限度地扩充学生们的知识，那些反法西斯同盟国家间的争斗，轴心国和他们的仆从国的侵略，还有那些跨越了欧洲、亚洲、太平洋等等的主战场。Steve的课件几乎没有图片，可他的语言就像是一幕幕血色的老照片，带领学生回到那个战火纷飞的年代，那个年代有最优秀的军人，有最难以割舍的离别，有最奇迹的转折，还有最来之不易的胜利。  
　　  
　　教室里几乎没人在做笔记了，也没人低头玩手机开小差，Steve像是个真正的发光体牢牢地抓住了所有人的视线，他的语调里有让人安心的成分，却不会让学生觉得昏昏欲睡，他在历史里倾注了太多的情感，这让他说出口的每一句话，都像是真正亲身经历过那个年代的老人，在一个阳光灿烂的午后讲述一段埋藏了很久的历险记。  
　　  
　　Barnes目光不由自主地追随着讲台上那个用人格魅力征服全班的金发男人，Steve深邃的蓝色虹膜漂亮的让他几乎挪不开眼球，他费了很大的努力才把目光扯开，然后又不由自主地转回去，盯着男人不断开合着讲述着什么的嘴唇发呆。  
　　  
　　是的，发呆。Barnes知道Steve正在讲述着的知识大概非常引人入胜，可他就是这样盯着对方的脸，发呆。  
　　  
　　他不受控制地想到昨天晚上Steve给他开门的画面。他从没觉得自己记忆力这么好过——Steve给他开了门，暖色的灯光照在对方的胸肌和腹肌上，就连那些调皮的水珠顺着人鱼线划入下面都看的一清二楚，Steve看到敲门的人是他之后有点尴尬又有点疑惑，舔了舔嘴唇后露出个高兴的微笑，然后欢迎他进来。  
　　  
　　Barnes发现他脑内赤裸着的Steve和教室里穿着得体的Steve几乎就要合为一体了——当然，他们本来就是一个人，这不是重点，重点是，Barnes脑内那个赤裸的Steve冲他露出了一个有些调戏意味的笑容，然后慢慢地拉下了围着他下身的白毛巾……  
　　  
　　然后Barnes被教室空调的凉风吹得打了个寒颤，他觉得身体有些发冷，甚至头也有些晕。但很快他回到了现实，没错，坐在教室的他，和穿着白衬衫连袖口的弧度也几乎没变的Steve，当然，刚刚的一切只是他的幻想而已。  
　　  
　　……等等，他刚刚都在想什么？

　　=====  
　　  
　　Barnes快步走在校园里，对自己课堂上的想法感到有点羞愧。  
　　  
　　刚刚他几乎是在下课铃声响起的瞬间就从座位上冲出了门——本来大部分学生平时也是这样，可在Steve的课堂上，大家似乎都还沉浸在课堂的内容里，这让Barnes的行为显得非常的明显——明显到就连在整理讲义的Steve都抬起头，给了他一个像是伤心的眼神。  
　　  
　　Barnes头也没回地、狼狈地落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　现在是上午的大课间，走廊里都是来来去去的学生，Barnes终于后知后觉地意识到他再一次把自己的朋友Rumlow扔在教室里了，所以他踌躇了一会儿，思考要不要上楼回去找人。  
　　  
　　就在那一瞬间，一阵熟悉的感觉笼罩了他，Barnes几乎在意识到的时候就不由自主地放松了身体，然后他侧过脸望了眼墙上的钟，若有所思。  
　　  
　　他没有回过头，试图再去寻找那个在暗处看他的人，只是任由对方的视线跟随着他下了楼梯，直到他一点点走出教学楼的大厅。  
　　  
　　Barnes就连走路的步伐都不由自主地变轻快了，他心里忽然有了个很大胆的猜测。  
　　  
　　或许Steve，他老好人的邻居，新的代课老师，就是那个一直跟着他的视线。  
　　  
　　以前他觉得他们不一样。因为他从没想过Steve性格里会有任何攻击性或强势的部分，毕竟对方的表现一直都——嗯，非要找个形容词的话，就是“略蠢”。  
　　  
　　但是现在他改变自己的想法了——Barnes脑海里不由自主地闪过Steve上课时的认真神情——对方似乎从来没有用过这种正式的表情看向他，但是Barnes想象里被Steve认真注视着的感觉，和被那个视线注视着的感觉似乎不谋而合。  
　　  
　　这或许只是个巧合，Steve没有跟踪他的理由，有什么借口需要一个历史系讲师去跟踪一个金融系学生？太扯了。而Barnes也清楚的记得，那个视线出现的时间要早得多——至少两个星期，那时候他隔壁的Steve甚至没有搬进来。  
　　  
　　默默给对方找了各种理由，但不知道为什么，Barnes却没法把这种想法从脑海里删掉，相反，它像是干涸的种子找到了滋润的土壤慢慢在心底发芽，等到Barnes走到自己家门口试图拿出钥匙的时候，他已经脑内上演了试探Steve是不是神秘视线的101种方法。  
　　  
　　Barnes感到了一种久违的兴奋。他的肾上腺素分泌的似乎太过旺盛了，这让他觉得兴奋到有些头晕，Barnes觉得太阳穴一抽一抽地疼，眼前的视线似乎有点模糊，这让他终于发现了一些不对劲——现在是烈日炎炎的夏天，而他的身体有些控制不住地发冷。  
　　  
　　见鬼了，他居然在发烧。  
　　  
　　Barnes费老大劲找到了体温计测了温度，看着示数表上的39°撇了撇嘴。随手从床头柜里找出几片消炎药和退烧药吃下去，他就一头栽在了床上。


	5. Chapter 5

　　“说真的，你没有意识到你已经是个变态了吗？”  
　　  
　　伴随着这句斩钉截铁的话，Tony耸了耸肩表示刷新了对他老友的认识，“Steve，你要知道，当我说变态的时候，我是指——真的，你做的早就超过了正常人的程度，甚至足够让你去蹲一阵子监狱了。”  
　　  
　　Steve的表情垮了下来，语气里带上了一丝不确定，“我不觉得我做的有这么糟。”  
　　  
　　Tony毫不客气地翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　现在他们坐在Stark家豪华客厅的真皮沙发上，面前放着香浓口感纯正的英式锡兰红茶——虽然Steve喝不出和普通街口卖的红茶有任何不同，桌上还有垒成三层架形式的松饼、小蛋糕等点心。  
　　  
　　Steve不得不承认这是他搬来纽约之后享受的最精致的一顿下午茶了，或者说，他通常没有下午茶这个概念，拿着易碎的贵族茶具在闲聊中度过一个漫长的下午，老天，这种画面根本和他格格不入——他宁可拿着新考到手的驾照去压马路，或者继续在Natasha的办公室里总结那堆根本写不完的教学报告，也好过现在这样莫名其妙地开始品尝新烤出来的芝士味曲奇。  
　　  
　　然后他看见Tony的管家Jarvis面带微笑地站在身后，黑色西装，站姿笔直，表情温柔，Steve不露痕迹地叹了口气，默默地把起身就走这个选项划去了。  
　　  
　　这一幕很好，他不想毁了这一刻。  
　　  
　　Tony注意到了Steve视线的焦点，然后他自动解读了Steve的心思，“够了，小处男，别自己的人追不到手，就把你的目标打在Jarvis身上。”  
　　  
　　还没等对方反驳，Tony就打了一个够了我不想再听你说的手势。  
　　  
　　“你就这样看了他多久了？七年？八年？”Tony终于忍不住又翻了个白眼，“我简直不敢相信你这种纯情的生物还能活下来，要我说，我的建议只有一个，剥了他，上。”  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　Steve从Stark家大宅走出来的时候，一瞬间被刺眼的阳光晒得有些头晕，他搓了搓胳臂觉得有点儿冷，大概是屋子里的空调开得太低了些。  
　　  
　　Jarvis站在他身后，露出一个有些无奈的笑，“抱歉，Steve先生，Sir有的时候太任性了。关于他的建议，还请您仔细考虑。”  
　　  
　　这句话传到Steve的脑子里自动翻译成了“Tony嘴炮不靠谱今天说的话左耳进右耳出就行了”，Steve看着面前彬彬有礼笑容弧度都像是经过训练一般的英国绅士，觉得刚刚自己听出的对方语气里的深意其实是自己的错觉。  
　　  
　　告别了Jarvis，Steve迎着热气走在柏油马路上。早知道今天去Tony家的时候他就不搭顺风车去了，他的哈雷还被扔在学校的停车场，所以他必须徒步走过三个街区到达那里的公交站，按照平时来说这不算什么，可这是盛夏的午后，阳光炙烤着大地，Steve走了没一会儿，就发现自己的汗流的太多了。  
　　  
　　Steve的头针扎一样疼，在公交车上他闭目养神却差点睡着，然后他有些头重脚轻到了家，外面实在太闷热了，一进屋，屋里清凉的气息让他呼吸都顺畅了起来。  
　　  
　　Steve从来没发现自己原来体质这么差，只是吹久了空调出门晒个太阳，好像就中暑了。要知道，自从他经过了三年前那段近乎可以称为痛苦的锻炼之后，他就很久没有像小时候那样，体弱多病、走在路上吹两口风就不得不停下来喘气了。他察觉出自己的体温似乎有些高，但是在他费了半天力气翻箱倒柜找了半天之后，Steve才想起来自己完全没有准备药品。  
　　  
　　他几乎没有多想地就站在了隔壁门口，然后呆呆地在原地不知道怎么进行开场白。  
　　  
　　“呃，上午很抱歉，我只是想给你个惊喜。还有，你有退烧药吗？”——Pass，太僵硬了。  
　　  
　　“我不是故意欺骗你的，我保证。不过，现在我好像发烧了。”——Pass，他瞒着Bucky的事罗列出来都可以做个52课时的演讲了，这句话简直堵死了所有退路。  
　　  
　　“其实早上看到你睡得太舒服了就没叫你，我今天代课，所以我觉得你不去也没有关系。”——Pass，这个好像有点像在炫耀？要是Bucky误会了他的意思怎么办。  
　　  
　　Steve原本就热的一团浆糊的脑袋现在更是完全空白，所有组织语言的神经好像都离他远去了。这个时候门忽然被人从里面打开，然后Steve猝不及防地就撞见了他刚刚脑内臆想的对象。  
　　  
　　对面的人明显也没料到开门就撞上人，但看见来人是谁之后，他的表情变成了一种Steve无法解读的复杂。  
　　  
　　Steve觉得喉咙哑的发疼，“我很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　“我发烧了。”  
　　  
　　Steve发誓他完全没有想用自己身体不舒服这件事当作任何借口——至少，他觉得自己应该找个更正式的场合，而不是像现在他脑子被病毒烧的一团的糟糕状况下，为自己的欺瞒认真地说一句对不起。然而亲眼看见Bucky之后，他什么也没想地本能地说出口了，这种气氛下，这让他的道歉之后的那句“我发烧了”，都像是一种近乎撒娇的示弱。  
　　  
　　但看着Bucky听了道歉之后像是完全不介意他隐瞒的事，反而凑过来伸手摸了摸他额头对比温度，Steve又觉得，撒娇就撒娇吧，这都值得。  
　　  
　　或许Tony说的没错。Steve心想。  
　　  
　　他大概就是变态，没救的那种。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　Barnes有些费力地把门口的大块头扶进了对方的家里，他先是打开了空调调到了稍微凉爽的温度，然后到厨房烧了一壶热水，接着他翻出了自己家里中午刚刚吃剩的退烧药，让对方吃下去之后，就默默地坐在椅子上，打量着床上渐渐陷入熟睡的Steve。  
　　  
　　要不是氛围实在不对，Barnes觉得自己都要被这事逗笑了。他快中午的时候还发了高烧，吃了药睡了一觉，可能是因为家里温度还是有些高，Barnes出了一身的汗，居然就这样轻松地退烧了。虽然现在他脚还有点软身体都没啥力气，但是已经基本没有大碍了。  
　　  
　　然后他听见了隔壁开锁的声音——这就意味着有空调！  
　　  
　　想到这一点，Barnes就觉得自己皮肤上那层黏搭搭的汗渍无法忍受了，所以他飞快地洗了个澡，就准备往对方家里跑。可他完全没有想到打开门之后，看到的却是目光游离脸色泛红的邻居，对方先是低低地说了句抱歉，然后很突兀地蹦出一句自己发烧了。  
　　  
　　见鬼的，他还以为抱歉之后那句话是表白之类的。  
　　  
　　Barnes觉得他面对Steve的时候好像总是容易想太多，对方说的每句话每个动作，他都会没来由地想到某种暗示上。  
　　  
　　所以现在的情况就是，Barnes强忍着想睡的欲望，打着哈欠又给Steve量了一次温度，依旧是高烧39度没有变化，他开始考虑要不要再去家里拿几片维生素C什么的，毕竟他买的这种退烧药见效挺快的，Steve这种持续的高烧让他有点担心。  
　　  
　　或者还是叫他起来喝点热水？出一身汗的话退烧似乎更快。  
　　  
　　Barnes看着熟睡中的Steve·历史教授·瞒着自己去上课·混蛋·Rogers，毫不手软地掀开对方的被子。  
　　  
　　“Steve，先喝了这杯热水再睡。”  
　　  
　　躺在床上的金发男人可能是觉得冷，有些艰难地睁开了眼睛看了看被扯走的被子，然后听话地拿起Barnes给的热水喝了下去。  
　　  
　　这下Barnes都觉得欺负个病人有点不好了，他放弃地把被子重新给男人盖上，转过身打算去客厅小憩一会儿，然后他的左手却忽然被身后的男人抓住。  
　　  
　　手劲很大，这让Barnes差点以为Steve已经清醒了，但看着对方傻笑的脸，Barnes只能认命地把对方的手塞进被子里。  
　　  
　　“睡吧，Steve，晚安。”他转过身，这次床上的人没有再试图留下他。  
　　  
　　对方回应的声音近乎呢喃，但Barnes听得清清楚楚。  
　　  
　　他说，“晚安，Bucky。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　Steve知道前面站着的少年是Bucky。  
　　  
　　他的脸庞依旧是Steve记忆里的模样，认真明亮的蓝色眼睛，年轻朝气又有点坏坏的笑容，斜戴着棒球帽，额角是运动过后的细汗。他穿着深蓝色的T恤，乱涂的图案是时下学生的流行款式，还有简单的牛仔裤和帆布鞋。  
　　  
　　“嘿，叫我Bucky吧。”  
　　  
　　少年把他从脏乱的垃圾桶旁拉扯起来，毫不在乎地拍了拍他的肩，“我的朋友们都叫我Bucky。”  
　　  
　　“……Bucky。”Steve看着眼前的少年，低声重复了一遍，“Bucky。”  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　硬生生从回忆里扯出来的滋味并不好受，特别是当你还在生病的时候。Steve几乎在清醒的瞬间就感到了自己身体的负状态，头很疼，身体好重，他简直想直接闭上眼睛再次陷入睡眠了。  
　　  
　　——然后他刚睁眼，就看到了那张露出凶巴巴表情的脸。  
　　  
　　原本的困意一扫而空，Steve承认自己被硬生生吓醒了。他后知后觉地意识到了他们现在的状态——他躺在自己的床上，穿着睡衣盖着被子，床边柜子上放着水杯和药，还有温度计，透过米色的棉质窗帘可以看得出现在天已经完全黑了下来，而Bucky坐在椅子上翘着二郎腿看着他。  
　　  
　　Steve的大脑还停留在刚刚梦境里那个笑容灿烂的少年，这让他花了很长时间消化这个画面。Bucky——Bucky见鬼的怎么会在他家？哦对了，他下午发烧了，然后他去找Bucky道歉，再然后Bucky喂他吃了药之后他就迷糊睡着了。  
　　  
　　想起了半天前发生的事情，Steve觉得有点微妙的尴尬，他转移了目光，却在地板上看到自己随手扔下的历史讲义之后尴尬地想捂脸蹲墙角。  
　　  
　　“我、咳。”话刚说出口Steve就被自己嗓子里的沙哑吓了一跳，他的嗓子大概发炎了，咽下口水都一阵钝痛。  
　　  
　　Bucky只是看着他狼狈的样子挑了挑眉，然后站起来直接走出了卧室。  
　　  
　　“虽然我没指望一个单身男人能把自己照顾的有多好，但是我没想到你家居然连个热水壶都没有，啧。”  
　　  
　　Bucky的声音从厨房的方向传来，然后他端着一杯热水和一碗喷香的米粥走了进来。  
　　  
　　“这些是你做的？”Steve难以置信地看着面前的食物，混合着瘦肉和碎青菜的粥香味扑鼻，让他的胃都因为饥饿而绞痛起来。  
　　  
　　“Mr.Rogers，我很佩服你的想象力。”Bucky似乎是恹恹的，没什么语调地说道，“要知道这个世界有‘外卖’这个名词，而几条街外的这家中国餐馆味道很好。如果你想让我给你做饭，至少得等我病好了之后。”  
　　  
　　Steve不确定最后一句话的Bucky是不是认真的，或者只是他习惯性和朋友开的无伤大雅的玩笑，但他还是一下子就抓住了话语里的重点——不是那句生硬的Mr.Rogers，当然他也很在意这个，但这次的重点是——  
　　  
　　“你生病了？”  
　　  
　　“我以为这显而易见。”Bucky垂下眼睛打了个哈欠，扫了眼挂钟，“现在是晚上九点，喝完粥之后把桌上的药吃掉，黄色三片，白色一片，量下体温，如果高于38度再过来叫我。”  
　　  
　　对面说完这些话就要直接转身走了，Steve想也没想地拽住了对方的胳臂，却发现Bucky几不可查地颤抖了一下。  
　　  
　　“你生病了。”Steve忍不住加重了语气，“你需要休息。”  
　　  
　　“我他妈的现在就是去休息！”  
　　  
　　Bucky的语气变得更加强硬起来，像个炮筒似的被什么点燃了一样，愤怒地挥了挥手。Steve迟疑地松开对方，有些不太能理解Bucky忽然爆发的怒火。  
　　  
　　好吧，至少他现在能确定最开始睁开眼看到Bucky凶巴巴的表情的确不是自己的错觉了。现在Bucky站在他面前像个想守护自己领地的野兽一样盯着他，Steve忍不住放软了声音。  
　　  
　　“你是在生气？因为我瞒着你……的事？”Steve组织了半天语言，最终放弃了交代一切的想法，他不是很确定Bucky会不会在他说完之后用厌恶的眼光看着自己，而这种可能性只要想想就让他觉得无法忍受，“其实你知道的，你不用叫我Mr.Rogers，我是在受聘这个职位之前认识你的，我始终，也将依旧是你的朋友Steve。”  
　　  
　　他讲的全部都是事实，只是偷换了一点概念，Bucky不会发现的。  
　　  
　　而出乎他意料的，Bucky像是有些头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后朝他摆了摆手，“我看起来像女人吗？”  
　　  
　　“呃、诶？当然、当然不像。”  
　　  
　　“那你他妈的就别用对女人的态度对我！”  
　　  
　　Steve在理解完这句话的瞬间就飞快地反驳，“我没有。”  
　　  
　　Bucky的视线慢慢地扫过Steve的脸，这让Steve本能地瑟缩了一下，看到这一点的Bucky露出了一抹不怀好意的笑，“那你总是小心翼翼地跟我解释些有的没的干什么？我不在乎你是我的邻居还是我的教授，可听听你刚刚的话——‘你在生气？’‘你需要休息’，简直像是安抚自己的女朋友！”  
　　  
　　Steve被Bucky莫名其妙的逻辑弄得目瞪口呆，他僵硬了一会儿，压下心里因为最后一句话的小窃喜，然后语气近乎无力地反驳道，“我只是在关心你，我们是朋友。”  
　　  
　　——这段对话明显走偏了，Steve努力地想把他掰正，但是他徒劳地发现Bucky情绪波动对他的影响只是让他更加口不择言，以至于最后他们的那句互道的晚安，都带着一股子硝烟的炮火味儿。  
　　  
　　唯一让他高兴的就是Bucky似乎对他隐瞒自己是老师的事情没什么抵触，可是，感觉依旧哪里不对的样子？  
　　  
　　=====

　　Barnes在关上对方卧室的门之后，脸上烦闷严肃的表情瞬间破功，他忍不住地勾起了笑容。  
　　  
　　——见鬼，一个男人怎么能可爱成那样？  
　　  
　　他的头还有隐隐的钝痛，这是他长时间低烧还不眠不休地照顾Steve的后遗症，他不后悔这个，但现在Barnes的大脑太阳穴突突地跳，他知道这是他兴奋过头的结果。  
　　  
　　当Steve叫他出去休息的时候，Barnes意识到这是个试探的好机会——Steve因为隐瞒的事情很心虚，身体极度疲倦几乎没有警惕心，他可以小小地，只是小小地利用一下这种难得的时机，人在愤怒的情况下总会失去理智，Barnes知道自己要做的只是刺激一下对方。  
　　  
　　他几乎不需要假装，顺应自己防备的本能地就反驳了对方对他的关心，但Steve看上去只是有点委屈，还远远不到Barnes想要的地步，好吧，再加一把火。  
　　  
　　但什么事情能让Steve发火？  
　　  
　　Barnes飞快运转的大脑几乎一瞬间就短路了，Steve性格里像是压根没有生气这个选项，他总是在对所有人微笑，连看着讲义上课的样子都该死的温柔。Barnes知道这样下去他得不到自己想要的答案了，所以他下意识就拿自己开了个关于女朋友的拙劣玩笑。  
　　  
　　这个时候Steve正确的反应应该是哈哈大笑，然后拍拍他的肩膀说些“我们可是朋友”之类的话，而不是像跟初恋情人告白一样瞬间红了脸直到耳根，再用一种说服连自己都嫌弱的语气反驳着“我只是关心你”。  
　　  
　　他本来只是好奇Steve到底是不是那个天天跟着他的视线，然后好奇Steve怎么知道自己初中朋友叫自己“Bucky”的，但现在那些所有的事情好像都已经无关紧要了。他越来越习惯性地去逗弄这个住在他隔壁的金发大个子，看着对方明明有一大堆想解释的话却又忍不住憋回去的样子，Barnes得到的乐趣远远超过他的预期。  
　　  
　　噗，不行了，他又忍不住想笑了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　Steve有点儿微妙的坐立不安，他不确定自己昨天和Bucky算不算在吵架。毕竟当时他发着烧，Bucky状态也不算好，仔细回想起来，他们的对话就像两个小孩一样幼稚地朝对方扔泥巴——Steve在心里为自己这个比喻偷笑了一下，然后在对面人的轻声咳嗽声中回过神来。  
　　  
　　“Bucky，你没事吧？”  
　　  
　　哦对了，这个必须列入他们关系的一大进步。今天早上他的邻居似乎是不经意地对他说，以后叫他Bucky就好，他的朋友也都这么称呼他的——这过分相似的对白让Steve当时就浑身一僵，他几乎是震惊地看向Bucky，却只在对方的眼睛里捕捉到全然的坦诚。  
　　  
　　那一瞬间Steve心情尤其复杂。  
　　  
　　Bucky在他的对面懒洋洋地嚼着三明治，清晨的阳光就那样暖暖地照在他半眯着没睡醒的脸上，连眼睫毛微微的颤动Steve都能看得清清楚楚。  
　　  
　　若有所查似的，Bucky眼睑下的眼珠动了动，他细心地握着手里的食物，像是这是难得一见的美味佳肴而不是街角小摊卖的批发货似的，然后用一种有气无力的速度轻轻咬下一口，伸出舌头舔过食物里的奶酪，有些多余的白色液体粘在他的唇角，Bucky歪过头舔了舔，又伸出食指把它们从脸上刮下来，吮吸了一下手指。  
　　  
　　Steve喉头一干，然后他在自己还没意识到的时候就已经站起身来，狼狈地跑进了卧室，甚至不敢回头去看客厅里那个人的表情。  
　　  
　　他挫败地背抵着门，像是门外有什么摄人心魄的怪物。他的下腹忽然很热，像是昨天发烧没散干净的热量一口气又爆发出来了一样——但Steve知道这和他发烧无关，他只是太享受和Bucky这样温暖静好的时光，然后很想凑上身去吻上对面的那张唇而已。  
　　  
　　一墙之隔的Bucky忽然站起身来，往卧室这边走了几步，Steve却惊恐地发现自己下腹的热量没有散去，反而变本加厉地半勃起了，他不可思议地看着，羞耻地脸红的发烫。  
　　  
　　“嘿，Steve。”对方没敲门，只是直接开口，声音里带着一种刚刚睡醒的懒散，“别太勉强，你先休息，我去上课了。”  
　　  
　　然后他听见脚步慢慢挪开，家门打开又重新合上的声音。  
　　  
　　Steve终于把自己那一直憋着的气顺畅地呼了出来，他额头渗了细汗，直到确定外面的门锁落下之后才听见自己心脏的狂跳，Steve无意识舔了舔嘴角，还残留着吃了一半的三明治里番茄酱的味道。  
　　  
　　Bucky已经回家了，他不在这里。Steve在脑子里重复了几遍，这样的自我安慰让他稍微轻松了一点儿，然后他放弃了最后的抵抗，伸手探入内裤握住了慢慢撸动起来。  
　　  
　　Bucky不在这里。  
　　  
　　他又一次在心里重复了一遍这句话，又庆幸又失望。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　对Bucky的感情什么时候变成这样的，Steve其实并不清楚。  
　　  
　　在离开美国的这几年，Tony他们经常会开Steve的玩笑，他们都知道他心里住着一个叫Bucky的朋友，他们善意地调侃着这个布鲁克林来的大男孩，出门聚餐的时候会说“Steve记得以后带Bucky来这儿，这里的披萨超赞”，真心话大冒险的时候没人愿意听他的真心话“哦哦得了我们都知道你有你家Bucky”。  
　　  
　　最开始他也会反驳，但那些关于Bucky的定语“你的”、“你家的”、后来逐渐发展成一些带着暧昧气息的昵称，“Steve的男朋友”“另一位Mr.Rogers”，这些花样百出的称呼，却陪伴了Steve所有没有Bucky陪伴的日子。  
　　  
　　后来有一次Steve忍不住跟Natahsa抱怨。  
　　  
　　“为什么所有人都在说我和Bucky？你们根本都没见过他！我只是偶尔会用公共网络的信息看一眼Bucky的学业而已。”  
　　  
　　这一点困惑了Steve很久。自从加入了神盾局特殊人才培养计划之后，他每天有数不清的论文去读，他研究历史然后找出人类文明进化的方向，再把这些知识揉碎了，渗透到现代的各行各业里。Steve也在关注着Bucky，但那仅限于知道对方以优秀的成绩毕业，然后步入金融专业开始大学的生涯而已。  
　　  
　　好吧，最多最多，他只会看一眼Bucky读的大学名称，然后稍微关注下他的专业的就业率，然后又转身投入到那些书本厚的历史论文里。那些他亲爱的朋友们，到底是怎么从这种捕风追影的事情上挖掘出八卦的？  
　　  
　　那时候的Steve困惑又烦躁，而他甚至不知道自己为什么在烦躁。  
　　  
　　Natasha挑起漂亮的眉毛，笑得狡猾而危险，“哦，Steve，要知道我们平时的娱乐太少了。”  
　　  
　　这是个好理由。Steve甚至没法用任何话反驳，他徒劳地看了眼Natasha面前和自己不相上下的工作量。  
　　  
　　“而且——”Natahsa忽然转过脸背对他，用一种快速而低沉的声音开口，“Steve，这是希望。你提到他的时候，你的语调都充满了力量，你的眼睛在发光，就像是看见了未来一样。而我们——你知道的，我们缺少这种东西。”  
　　  
　　Steve知道这算是黑寡妇难得的坦白了，他想，他终于有些明白了。一直以来，他们都在做正确的事，Tony的应用物理学，Bruce的理论物理学，Natasha的人文历史学，他的战争历史学，还有很多很多的同伴。他们影响和渗透整个时代，他们以他们的方式在引导人类朝着更好的未来走——但是偶尔的，他们也需要激励，需要一点儿希望，让他们相信他们始终都没有偏离方向。  
　　  
　　这是Bucky让Steve明白的道理，而现在，Steve让更多的人看到了这一点。  
　　  
　　“而且最重要的，这是不是有点儿太明显了？Steve，你按照他读的大学教授资格去准备各种证书，甚至过来咨询我当教师的条件——”Natahsa拉长了最后一句话，满意地看到眼前这个金发的大个子一脸你别说了的表情，“难得你以为还会有人觉得你们只是普通朋友？”  
　　  
　　“——你知道我的梦想一直是当老师。”Steve忍不住反驳，他很想再加一句，这和Bucky在哪个学校读大学没关系，但他发现这句话根本说服不了自己。  
　　  
　　果然Natasha毫不相信地翻了个白眼，“随便你。”  
　　  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　这是一条安静又偏僻，到了黄昏就显得阴沉沉的小巷子。  
　　  
　　Steve没法对它做出什么好的评价，虽然这是他每天上学放学的必经之路，可这条路上总飘着一股垃圾萦绕的恶臭，偶尔擦肩而过的混混会向他投来狠利或轻蔑的眼神。  
　　  
　　今天也是稀松平常的一天。Steve走在回家的路上，他的身体很疼，下午上体育课的时候他从单杠上狠狠地摔下来了——这其实不算什么，Steve从来没高估过自己这个体弱多病的身体，但让他心里有点难受的是，给他们上课的体育老师Mr.Pierce并没有在第一时间上来检查他的身体受伤情况，而是站在一边跟着全班的同学一起哈哈大笑。  
　　  
　　Steve就在人群的嘲笑声里默默地活动了一下自己可能崴了的左脚，拍干净身上的灰站起来，然后他低着头飞快地钻出围观的人群。  
　　  
　　相较于同龄的高中生而言，Steve的身材实在太矮小了。他的身高堪堪到5英尺5英寸，浑身上下瘦的只剩骨架子，体育课列队的时候他站在同班男生里，就像是一根薯条混入了一群汉堡里一样滑稽。他几乎没法进行任何激烈的运动，哮喘和心脏病总是压在他身上，而他常年苍白的皮肤总是能引起男生们的集体嗤笑。  
　　　　  
　　那个年纪的高中生总有用不完的活力和旺盛的荷尔蒙，情侣在课堂上肆无忌惮的接吻，离开了校门就去酒吧里放纵，性、酒精、吸毒，像是掏空自己身体一样享受着年轻的朝气。而上课会跟着老师思路认真听讲，成绩总是年级第一，从不出没在玩乐场所的Steve，对班级其他人而言简直就是个迷路的外星人。  
　　  
　　Steve从来不觉得孤独，也从不觉得自己值得同情。但现在他忽然觉得很累，迈出的每一步都拉扯着心脏的重量似的那种累。  
　　  
　　他一个晃神就撞上了什么人，因为体型差距他整个身体几乎是扭到了一边，Steve低声说了句对不起，却被对方狠狠地提起领子拎了起来。  
　　  
　　“小子，你他妈不看路吗？”  
　　  
　　一股扑鼻而来的烟气，Steve看着眼前一脸老子是不良表情的青年皱了皱眉。而这样的表情似乎是激怒了对方，青年一把扯过他的包扔给身后的另一个爆炸头，“看看有没有货。”  
　　  
　　Steve意识到对方可能误会了什么，自己营养不良的样子很容易让人觉得是长期吸毒之类的，但他抿了抿嘴没有解释，反正他包里没有他们要的东西，甚至一个钢镚也倒不出来，他一点儿也不担心。  
　　  
　　“连个屁也没有。”爆炸头又撇过脸骂了几句脏话，“哈，看这是什么？”  
　　  
　　他的手里抓着几张脏的看不出原本颜色的草稿纸，那上面用炭笔零零散散画了许多人体——最开始的结构扭曲而可笑，后来慢慢有了点基本的形状，在后来加了阴影和细节变得更为生动了，画面里还有很多风景，大部分是布鲁克林的街头一角，细致到屋檐下的每一块砖，还有路灯上老旧的裂痕。  
　　  
　　那几张纸被爆炸头轻易地撕烂揉碎了扔在路边，一点点浸染上污水的脏痕。而抓着他的不良青年也哈哈地笑开了，Steve眼睛充血气得颤抖，他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，狠狠地咬着对方的手，再趁着吃痛的时机一脚踹过去。  
　　  
　　大概是没想到这个瘦小子会在两个强壮青年面前反抗，不良一下子被这冲力撞到了爆炸头身上。但他很快回过神来，仗着身高优势把Steve堵在墙角，一拳又一拳地揍过去，而Steve那些拙劣无力的反击几乎可以忽略不计。  
　　  
　　“嘿！你们住手！”  
　　  
　　然后这个年轻的过分的声音就加入了他们这乱糟糟的战局，Steve双手护着自己的头蜷缩成一团，他睁着被打肿的眼睛抬起头，一个穿着格格不入的少爷似的少年站在他面前，挡住了那些强壮的拳头。  
　　  
　　Steve头晕到有些耳鸣了，他知道这是长期低血糖的后遗症，这让他只能看着眼前的少年和两个青年交涉着什么，然后他们忽然开始打架，少年似乎受过这方面的训练，他的姿势和动作都一板一眼——但劣势也很明显，没人打架会按照套路来，更何况他年纪明显偏小，而他还没长成的小身板在两个强壮男人面前根本不够看。  
　　  
　　这一次打架很快告一段落，那个少年毫不在乎地扶着自己被打断了的左臂，凶狠地盯着对面的两个人。最终爆炸头拦住了不良把对方扯走，毕竟已经把对方弄到挺严重的伤势了，他们谁也不想把事情闹大变难看。  
　　  
　　“你——”Steve强压下自己心脏的狂跳，几乎是跑的来到那个少年身边，对方的伤势比他严重多了，他那身漂亮的衣服破了好几个口子，全身都是在泥里滚过的脏水，原本整齐的棕发乱糟糟地打结，脸上还有或轻或重的淤青，当然最麻烦的是那条骨折的左手。  
　　  
　　少年却毫不在意似的冲他摆了摆完好的右手，指着地上那团已经看不出原本模样的废纸，“没道理让那些家伙这样侮辱你，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　——我知道，但这跟你有什么关系？Steve差点就要脱口而出了，但这句话在舌尖滚了两圈，硬生生变成了一句——“我们去医院吧。”  
　　  
　　但最后他们没去成医院。对方把Steve带回了家，让家庭医生替他们检查伤口。少年脖子上别扭地挂着板子夹好的左手，这样的姿势看上去有点搞笑，Steve笑得肚子的淤青都开始疼痛了才不得不停下来，“我想把你画下来。”  
　　  
　　少年挑了挑眉，“请便，不过我这儿可没有专业的工具。”  
　　  
　　Steve扫了眼少年的书桌，毫不在意地找了只铅笔和没用的白纸，就开始认真地画了起来，一时间屋子里静的只听得见画笔划过纸面的声音。Steve忽然觉得有点儿尴尬，他抬头看了眼对方，“我——我好像还没跟你说，今天谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　“这句话的确是有点儿多余。”少年满不在意地撇撇嘴，“要么你画了这张画送我吧。”  
　　  
　　Steve不可置否地耸耸肩，这个动作触碰到了身上的伤口，让他一个不留神就一笔重重地划了过去，他看了眼纸面，不满意地开口，“这张就算了，以后我画更好的给你。”  
　　  
　　“以后啊——你喜欢画画？”  
　　  
　　“当然，我以后想做一个漫画家。”  
　　  
　　“哇哦！”对面的少年感兴趣地直起上身，凑过来看了眼纸面，好不吝啬地赞美道，“你一定可以。”  
　　  
　　“你不觉得很傻？”Steve无意识停下了动作，望进少年那对清澈的蓝色瞳仁里，“我是指——我没有受过什么专业训练，只是喜欢而已，我——”他忽然语塞了，他向来不习惯说这些自我否定的话，但憋了太久的不自信却像是忽然找到了出口，负面情绪几乎满溢。  
　　  
　　“不，当然不，这一点儿也不蠢。”少年的声音斩钉截铁，“没有什么梦想应该被嘲笑。”  
　　  
　　Steve握紧了手里的笔，太过用力导致手上的血管都明显地凸起。他想，他会永远记得这一幕的，靠着窗户微笑的少年的侧脸，橙红色的夕阳给他的轮廓布上一层淡淡的光，少年的手还围着绷带可笑地挂在脖子上，但他翘着腿勾起唇角，他的眼睛明亮坚定像是在诉说真理一样。  
　　  
　　Steve觉得胸口的热情在燃烧，那是对未来的期待，那是属于年轻人的活力。那时候的他已经被生活磨砺了太多的苦难，无限大的希望被折旧压缩到瘦小的身躯里，Steve想找到出口，而少年给了他坚持的理由。  
　　  
　　Steve想，他会记得他的，他会永远记得他的。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　这也是一条安静又偏僻，到了黄昏就显得阴沉沉的小巷子。  
　　  
　　Steve收回望着小巷子的视线，他拢了拢身上的暗色风衣，快速地在纽约的夜色里穿行。他已经很久没有来这种鱼龙混杂的地方了，但Bucky走在他前面十几米的位置，搂着他的几个朋友摇摇晃晃地往前走。他们似乎还没玩够，有人在起哄，Steve只能眼睁睁看着他们又走进了一家新的酒吧大门。  
　　  
　　就算是庆祝Bucky生日，这样喝酒也太过了吧？现在大学生都这么能玩吗！Steve有些头痛地算了算Bucky今天一晚上喝下去的酒精，天知道Bucky为什么这么兴奋，几乎是迫不及待地把手边上所有能喝的液体往肚子里灌。  
　　  
　　当然——好吧，他没有立场去阻止。Steve只能揉乱了自己过分正式的发型，跟着走进了那家酒吧。


	9. Chapter 9

　　Steve几乎在踏进酒吧的下一秒钟就失去了Bucky的身影。  
　　  
　　酒吧大厅的色调是昏暗的，几个巨大的霓虹灯挂在天花板上，凌乱地投下各种颜色的灯光。无数激情兴奋的男男女女在舞台贴紧摩擦着彼此的身体，随着音乐摇摆跳舞，Steve的衣服领口被人群挤得扣子散开，有两个姑娘醉醺醺地站在他面前勾起他的下巴咯咯地笑，他摇摇头想礼貌地后退到一个表示拒绝的距离——虽然这因为人群而很难做到，但他猝不及防往后仰的动作成功地表达了自己的意愿。  
　　  
　　对面的姑娘撅嘴盯了他好一会儿，才拉着同伴走开了。  
　　  
　　被这么一打岔，Steve连Bucky的大致方向也找不到了，酒吧的音乐声音很大，各种人的声音嘈杂在一起，让他花了很长一段时间去思考——所以接下来怎么办？  
　　  
　　他已经跟着去了三家还是四家酒吧了，不得不说Bucky挑的地方都挺有品位，他们大多是坐在角落里聊天喝酒看看表演，最开始就连喝酒的节奏都很慢，但是慢慢地，酒精的作用体现出来了，Bucky选的酒吧也一家比一家狂野。Steve顺着墙沿绕着大厅，努力把视野扩展到最大搜寻着人群里的身影，他现在一点儿也不担心自己被Bucky发现了，或者说，他甚至不能确定Bucky到底还有没有清晰的意识。  
　　  
　　偶尔灯光照不到的角落里，Steve绕过的时候能听见低低的呻吟声，他不用回头看都知道在发生什么，这也让他更担忧那个喝高了的寿星了。  
　　  
　　“Catch you.”   
　　  
　　首先是身后传来的一声黏糊懒散的声音，Steve很熟悉这个音色，却不能确定对方声音里的沙哑和性感是不是音乐声太大的幻觉，他想转过身，手臂却被另一只热度极高的手拽着把他按在墙上。然后他的嘴唇就贴合上了另一个人的，带着辛辣的威士忌和其他什么饮料混合在一起的味道。  
　　  
　　这甚至不能算是一个正统的吻，非要说的话，大概就是两个人的距离太近以至于其中一个恶趣味地故意碰了一下而已。Steve眼睛一瞬间睁的极大，他能感觉到抓着他手臂的那只手慢慢顺着他的身体划下，在他的后腰不轻不重地捏了一下。  
　　  
　　对方像是找到了什么有趣的玩具一样扯起嘴角，加上了重音又说了一遍，“CATCH YOU.”  
　　  
　　他们的嘴太近了，这句话简直像是紧紧贴合着他的嘴唇说出来的，他简直能脑内出那唇形慢慢上挑起来的弧度，Steve觉得被什么击中了，他看着那双靠的极近的有些朦胧的水蓝虹膜，感受着对方有些急促地呼吸出的带着酒精的热气。  
　　  
　　有那么一分钟，或是几分钟，或是几十秒，管他呢——他就这样看着Bucky在他面前笑，他们像是用彼此气场建起了一个小小的空间，一个私密的、独属于他们的空间，这个空间里时间像是无限地延长，而剩下的一切都被夸张地放大，Bucky舌头舔过的水润嘴唇，星星点点的灯光打在他脸上投下的阴影，还有他睫毛像是不安地颤抖着的频率。  
　　  
　　这见鬼的，该死的，甜蜜的，混蛋。  
　　  
　　分不清楚是谁先动的，他们开始饥渴而激烈地啃咬着对方，舌头在彼此浓重的呼吸里互相追逐像是在争夺主权。Steve的手深深地陷入Bucky的棕色头发里，抓着把他摁向自己的方向，Bucky有些凶狠地抓着他的腰，来回在他的脊椎附近摸索着。  
　　  
　　直到这个吻持续到他们呼吸都有些困难了才堪堪停下，Bucky的头垂在他的肩胛骨附近，气息不均地喘着气笑。  
　　  
　　“你、你真的——”  
　　  
　　Bucky的话说了一半就停下了，Steve不确定对方是想就他的吻技说“很棒”，或是其实他想就跟踪这种事说“果然是你”。  
　　  
　　不管怎样，Steve能确定的是，他现在不想听到眼前这个人的嘴巴还有多余的空闲去说话，所以他低头吻着对方的眼角，然后顺着脸颊一路吻到嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“再一轮，嗯？”  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　Rumlow觉得自己眼睛要瞎了。  
　　  
　　他一点儿、一点儿也不想承认在那个明晃晃的角落里和一个金发男人吻得难舍难分就差就地脱裤子来一发的男人是他好朋友James·魅力值Max·据他所知是纯直男·Barnes——不，这不是说他对gay有什么别的看法，他完全不恐同，在这方面他的接受程度相当高，但重点是那个人是他好朋友James Barnes！  
　　  
　　这感觉就跟他妈的白长了二十年之后发现自己是爸妈医院里抱养的似的！  
　　  
　　他和James从大学刚开学那会儿就混在了一起，既是室友性格也搭所以玩的很开。那会儿James追妞是他帮忙出谋划策，他上课懒得去是James帮他点到，他们一块儿去洗澡一块儿在床上打游戏，就算后来James搬出了寝室他们也是最好的哥们儿——而现在最好的哥们儿在自己面前出柜了，Rumlow却感觉自己是世界上最后一个知道的。  
　　  
　　——但是，好吧，今天晚上的活动是他和James一起策划的。他们仔细算好了路线和要去的酒吧，然后拉帮结伙地叫上一堆朋友帮James庆生。Rumlow记得James说过要不停地灌他酒，但是看他醉的太厉害了的话，记得悄悄给他放点醒酒药。  
　　  
　　他第一次听到这句话的时候，表情不受控制地变得有点儿扭曲，“James你他妈的想玩什么？”  
　　  
　　“准确的说，是个人。”  
　　  
　　Rumlow无所谓地做了个假笑，“God bless him.”  
　　  
　　——现在想想，他当时就猜中了真相，误打误撞地。可该死的他压根没有反应过来，酒吧，装醉，还有那个James没有反驳的男的第三人称，这些暗示够多了。  
　　  
　　好吧，他可以原谅这个混蛋了。Rumlow瞥了眼之前那个角落，已经没有那两个死死纠缠在一起的人影了，他高高举起了酒杯，随手搂过自己身边的一个姑娘。  
　　  
　　“Happy Birthday for Jmaes！”  
　　  
　　跟着他们一起来的人都醉的东倒西歪，甚至没人注意到那个寿星已经不在这里了，他们胡乱地举起手里的酒杯酒瓶，“Happy Bitrhday for James！”  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　在自己已经明显兴奋起来了，还拖着一个也兴奋起来还喝醉了的人一起回家的情况下，Steve简直不敢去看前排司机的表情。其实Bucky喝醉了很乖，他只是把自己身体舒展开靠在后座上，然后莫名地笑个不停地看着他，Steve几乎能感受到对方的眼神滑过自己的嘴唇，下巴，锁骨，小腹，然后滑向更私密的地方——Bucky完全没有掩饰自己的眼神，甚至看着他暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　  
　　而且让人恼怒的是，Bucky完全没有碰到他，连一点儿裸露的皮肤或是衣角也没有碰到。Steve不甘示弱地望回去，结果Bucky却只是笑的更开心了，他甚至笑的都开始喘息，然后低低地发出几声微不可查的呻吟——Steve不敢去看Bucky的下身，他觉得一旦看了之后自己脑子说不定就炸开了，他也不敢把注意力放在自己身体上，那里的热度灼烧到让他都有些疼痛了。  
　　  
　　他们之间的性张力在这个密闭的空间里压缩着，而司机全程都没说话，终于熬到了目的地，Steve故作淡定地给了对方足够的小费，然后看着出租车绝尘而去。  
　　  
　　他转过身毫不意外看见Bucky还在冲他傻笑，于是他拉着对方的手就奔向电梯，呼吸都带着迫切，电梯门关上的一刹那，Bucky发出了一声轻轻地哼声。  
　　  
　　“这次没忘了电梯去爬楼梯了？”  
　　  
　　Steve深深吸了口气，毫不疑迟地又吻了上去。  
　　  
　　这次他触摸到的Bucky是真实的，温热的，甚至散发着淡淡酒味的。他们中间不再隔着十几米的空气，不再隔着那个叫Maria还是叫Mary的女人，不再隔着长长的教室，也不再隔着那个布满数据的显示屏。  
　　  
　　“叮——”电梯到了。


	10. Chapter 10

　　他们近乎跌跌撞撞地来到了门口，Steve勉强分出一点理智看了眼空无一人的走廊，然后就被Bucky拽着领口带进了他的房间里。  
　　  
　　Bucky的动作急切而热烈，他把Steve抵在门上，脸颊贴着Steve的颈窝，舌头顺着喉结舔舐。他的呼吸里还带着浓浓的酒气，些许没刮干净的胡茬磨蹭着Steve的脖子，Steve的身体微微颤了一下，他觉得有点儿痒。  
　　  
　　他们的下身隔着两层薄薄的布料激烈地摩擦着，Bucky把他的双手压在门上不让他动弹，Steve忍得眼睛都有些湿润了，那见鬼的快感还在隔靴搔痒似的折磨着他的神经。  
　　  
　　“Buck……”  
　　  
　　“耐心点，uh？”  
　　  
　　Bucky惩罚似的咬了下Steve通红的耳垂，然后跪在了他两腿中间，仰起脸冲着Steve舔舔嘴唇露出微笑。他解开Steve衬衫下的几个扣子和皮带，双手在后腰摸索着他精壮的肌肉，牙齿咬着裤子的拉链拉下来。  
　　  
　　Steve嘴唇都有些发颤，他看着Bucky扯下他的内裤，而自己的分身几乎是迫不及待地拍在Bucky脸上，他忍不住发出了有些兴奋的哼声。  
　　  
　　Bucky先是小心翼翼地用嘴唇碰了碰已经完全勃起的前端，然后张开嘴把它整个含住，他用手圈住根部，掌腹摩挲着两颗小球，同时他的舌头反复滑过柱身吮吸舔弄，把流出的前液咽下。  
　　  
　　“唔嗯，Bucky。”Steve双腿有些发软，他努力把后背靠着门板保持平衡。  
　　  
　　Bucky抚摸着他的腹肌，顺着下腹的毛发圈紧了他灼热的肿胀，他的头进一步地埋进了Steve的胯间，尝试着吞进去更多。  
　　  
　　Steve像脱水的鱼一样喘息着，他的手在Bucky的后脑勺胡乱地抚摸着，不太确定能不能狠狠地按下去，Bucky垂着眼卖力的模样就像是什么电流一样飞快地经过他的大脑，他绷紧了大腿内侧的肌肉，无意识蜷缩着脚趾。  
　　  
　　高潮来得仓促。Bucky毫不在意地舔着脸上的白色液体，站起身和Steve交换了一个有点儿腥膻味的吻，他的一只手扶着Steve的腰，像是满意地捏了捏他的肌肉，然后一只手伸到他的后面，借着精液的润滑探进了一根食指。  
　　  
　　“——你家没有润滑剂？”Steve忍着微妙的不适感问道。  
　　  
　　“你猜。”Bucky挑眉。  
　　  
　　见鬼的，Bucky的嘴角还挂着他的精液，表情却像是被老师冤枉的好学生，混合着莫名的无辜和色情——但这完全不能让Steve放弃追问这个问题，他开始后悔跟着Bucky来到了他家，或许他们可以先去隔壁，Steve觉得他应该可以在自己家找到什么——好吧，他的新家也没有润滑剂和安全套，毕竟他从来没想过和Bucky能这么快发展到这个地步。  
　　  
　　Steve咬着嘴唇神游了一下，橄榄油沐浴露等等替代品飞快地滑过他的脑子，但他很快被后穴的一阵刺痛拖回了现实，Bucky眯起眼睛盯着他，似乎是不满他的不上心，食指和中指重重地戳了两下，只有精液的润滑后穴还是干涩到不行，Steve咬着唇皱起眉忍耐。  
　　  
　　“Mr.Stalker，我亲爱的老师，现在才后悔有点晚了。”  
　　  
　　Steve僵直了身体，Bucky在这种节骨眼上提起这些事，他却完全分不清这算是调情还是指责。他们还没有正式地解决掉这件事，而Steve甚至还没跟Bucky说过那些关于他们过去的东西，他们的身体靠的这么近，近到两颗心脏隔着薄热的皮肤砰砰地一起跳动，Bucky用一种想把他拆穿入腹的眼神地盯着他看，而Steve忽然觉得嘴里有些苦涩。  
　　  
　　他的表情大概是一下子垮了下来，而Bucky却撇撇嘴翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　“虽然不知道你在想什么，但你绝对搞错了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“我是指——算了，我们现在能别讨论这个吗？”Bucky撤出了手指，飞快地把Steve从门边拉到床上，然后从床头柜里抽出一管润滑液抹在手里，顺着他的腰线滑到Steve的后穴，认真地替他扩张起来。他分出神看着Steve直直的疑惑目光，微微叹了口气，“我放弃了，我不该欺负你，嗯？”  
　　  
　　“——欺负我？”Steve顿了顿，重复道。  
　　  
　　“你已经跟在我后面几个星期了？最开始我他妈满世界找人，你这混蛋暗地里偷笑了多少次？”Bucky想到自己在学校没头苍蝇一样乱晃找人就来气，他又忍不住手下重了两分，引着Steve皱着眉倒吸了一口气，“我只是想，嗯，吓吓你——非要说的话。放心，我没喝醉。”  
　　  
　　“没有喝醉？”那Bucky的满嘴酒气难道是他的错觉？  
　　  
　　Bucky试着用三根手指抽插了一下，确定Steve能够承受住之后，勾起嘴角露出一个有点儿恶劣的笑，“你一定要重复我的话？”  
　　  
　　“重复你的——唔。”  
　　  
　　趁着Steve失神的一瞬间，Bucky就把自己的分身深深埋在了Steve的身体里，潮湿温热的触感让Bucky满足地舒了口气，他慢慢地加重力道，以一种Steve能接受的速度顶进了更深的地方，他低头就能看见穴口的肠肉随着他的摩擦被扯出些许，而这让他的动作忍不住地粗暴了起来。  
　　  
　　“哈啊，别，慢——”Steve被突如的快感刺激的差点咬到舌头，他的喘息都带着颤音，面红耳赤地听着胯下传来的淫靡水声，然后被动地承受着Bucky连绵不断的亲吻。  
　　  
　　Bucky的手握住了他前面的勃起，激烈地替他套弄着，Steve忍不住绷紧了肌肉夹紧臀部，换来Bucky轻轻的闷哼，他把旁边的枕头拽过来垫在Steve腰下，然后换着各种不同的角度，直到Steve抓着他肩膀的手忽然狠狠地加重了力度。  
　　  
　　“嗯哼。”Bucky低头亲了亲Steve的鼻尖，舔走了带着咸味的细汗。就着刚刚的姿势重重地顶着那里，Steve的身体越发紧绷起来，他配合着Bucky的动作微微晃着腰，眼角因为持续的快感刺激滑过生理性的泪水。  
　　  
　　他前面的勃起被Bucky握紧，对方的手指会恶劣地沿着青筋蹭过他所有的敏感点，后穴被完整地扩张摩擦着每一寸肠肉，在这种双重刺激下，Steve终于喘息着射了出来，而Bucky趁着他高潮绞紧了他的分身重重地抽插了几下，也把热液射在了Steve身体里。  
　　  
　　Steve后知后觉地松开了死死拽着被单的手，Bucky搂着他的脖子重重地压在他身上，让他有些喘不过气，但Bucky的眼神清澈明亮，带着饕足似的懒洋洋，他抬了抬眼瞥了眼Steve有些气闷的表情，满不在乎地把几乎所有体重压在Steve身上。  
　　  
　　Steve试着活动了一下腰部，然后重重地翻了个身，把身上的人甩在了旁边的床上，Bucky似乎是被口水噎住了，反应过来之后忽然抽走了Steve腰下的枕头，得意洋洋地看着Steve表情飞快地扭曲了一下。  
　　  
　　刚刚做过爱的麝香气味还弥漫在整个房间里，他们却像两个小孩子一样，赤身裸体地坐在床上，用最柔软的枕头和被子和最原始的方法折腾对方，最后他们拽着同一个枕头不松手，而身下的床单不堪重负地“呲啦——”一下从中间撕开了。  
　　  
　　Steve和Bucky对视一眼，然后忽然爆笑开来，他们倒在床上平复激烈的呼吸，Steve把Bucky的左手放在掌心握紧，而Bucky的左脚在下面轻轻挠着Steve的右脚心。  
　　  
　　“这不公平，我疼。”Steve忍不住笑意。  
　　  
　　“放屁，我很温柔。”  
　　  
　　“晚安？”  
　　  
　　“晚安。”  
　　  
　　Steve困极了，今晚的体力活太多，让他几个呼吸间就陷入了沉睡。Bucky睁开眼睛等了很久睡意的来临，最终承认他的确可能吃多了醒酒药，现在的精神状态兴奋又满足。  
　　  
　　他侧过脸看着Steve的睡颜，金色的柔软的头发，长长的眼睫毛和挺翘的鼻子，就算脸上带着疲倦还是一副温柔的神色。Bucky的心里忽然就柔软的一塌糊涂，就像是熬了好几天夜终于写完论文第二天不用早起上课吃了喜欢的外卖泡了热水澡屋外潮湿燥热屋内空调吹着看了会儿书把头放在松松软软的枕头的，那一秒钟。  
　　  
　　他爱极了这一刻。


End file.
